


Restless Sea

by joeyrz



Series: The Righting Wrongs Series [8]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Joxerotica 2005 Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-31
Updated: 2005-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poseidon is nowhere to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Joxerotica 2005 Challenge. This is August’s entry - ruling god: Poseidon.

The wind lashed out fiercely around them, stinging their skin with the fine drops of seawater that were carried in the air currents. Standing near the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean, Ares stared, worried, at the restless sea before them.

“When did it start?” Joxer asked Hercules, his voice loud enough to be heard over the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocky cliff side and the wind whooshing around them.

“About half an hour ago. It developed so suddenly, I knew it wasn’t natural.” Hercules moved closer to his brother, reaching out his right hand to grab Ares’ shoulder. “Is it… Poseidon?” he asked, the implications of that one simple question hanging heavy in the air, as he pushed wet hair away from his face.

“Yes.” Ares’ short, terse answer betrayed his emotions. This war was taking its toll on Ares, as he’d been unable to stop his loved ones from being hurt in every battle fought so far. Joxer hoped he’d have to deal with the fallout of this emotional drainage on Ares. It would mean they’d both survived.

“Then why-"

Hercules questioning was cut short as Iolaus came stumbling up the hill towards them. he was fighting against the strong wind and losing. Moving to his lover’s side, Hercules pulled Iolaus up and into the warm (if a bit wet), safe haven of his arms. Holding Iolaus close, he shielded his loved as best the could against the wind with his own body. Walking slowly but securely, they soon reached their godly companions.

“I warned all the villagers. They’re headed for higher ground,” Iolaus shouted out, to be heard. “We don’t know how far inland this could go, but we don’t want to take any chances.”

“Ares, if Poseidon’s in trouble...” Hercules said, getting back to their conversation. “Why aren’t we doing something?”

“And what do you suppose we do?” Ares asked his brother.

“Go rescue him, not stand around like this.”

“And pray tell, little brother, where in Tartarus are we going to look for him? You’re assuming that he’s out in the sea, and while that’s logical, this could all be a reflection of what Poseidon is either doing or going through. And if he is out there, where? The seas are twice as big as the land and there is no end to this,” he said, waving his hand to encompass the seas before them. Not a break in the storm, nor a calm stretch of water was to be found.

Joxer stepped behind Ares, wrapping an arm around his waist, resting his check on a strong shoulder. “Ares?” The softly spoken name carried a thousand questions.

“I’ve been looking for him since we noticed he was gone… looking, searching, opening my mind and calling out to him. He’s never *not* responded. Dahok must be interfering somehow. I can’t find him, Joxer. I can’t find Uncle Don.” His last few words were whispered, lost to the wind, but not to Joxer, who, by virtue of holding onto his lover, managed to hear them, along with the slight, childlike inflection in his tone.

“Are you two close?” Joxer asked, genuinely curious about his lover’s past and family, knowingly instinctively that this was important… but why or for what was lost to him.

“He was the only one who visited me while I was away in Egypt, training with Menthu. His realm is incredibly big and he always took me somewhere new. He always has been my favorite uncle.”

Joxer hugged his lover from behind, lending his strength in silent support.

“He was all I had for a very long time.”

“You have me,” Joxer said simply.

A sudden explosion of air and water knocked all four of them back and off their feet, leaving them drenched and spitting out the salty water.

“What in Tarta-” Iolaus’ voice was lost to the loud roar that made the earth tremble beneath them.

“I’m not some puny little god, demon!” Poseidon’s voice rang out, strong and loud, clamoring out to the earth and sea. He rose from the water, tall and majestic, holding out his triton, pointing to a fifth figure that had suddenly appeared on the cliff top.

“You shall all perish!” The voice of Dahok screamed from Athena’s body. Torn pieces of her clothing hung from her body, barely covering her. She stood to her full height, but failed to look impressive when compared to the 40 feet tall, watery Poseidon.

“Your flashy lights and showy displays of power are unimpressive, demon. I am water. I am the seven seas. I rule above all the creatures of my domain. I give life and I bring destruction!”

A strong jet of water hit Athena directly on the chest, throwing her back against a tree not far off the jagged edge of the cliff, pining her against the wide trunk by the force of the water.

Iolaus covered his eyes against the bright light that shone suddenly from Poseidon’s triton, hearing Ares shout out “Now, Joxer!” as he was shielded by Hercules’ strong body, both of them still lying on the ground where they’d fallen.

More water splashed over them, but they stayed on the ground, not sure how safe it’d be to get up.

After a few moments of silence, seconds that felt like hours in the uncertainty of the short battle that had occurred around them, a soft hand shook them.

“You can get up now, guys,” Joxer said, helping them up with a hand out to each. Hercules moved slightly towards the bound figure of Athena, glowing bands wrapped tightly all around her.

“Is he contained?”

“For now,” Joxer answered. “We need to get her back to Olympus, though and we’re not sure if we’re gonna be able to transport her. It might just release her again.”

Iolaus wasn’t paying attention to their conversation. He was watching a now human looking Poseidon grip his nephew’s hand in a warriors handshake, only to be pulled into a tight hug.

“You had me scared there for a while, old man,” Ares’ voice carried over towards them, attracting Joxer’s attention. The younger god motioned for Hercules and Iolaus to join him as he walked toward his lover.

“I’ve told you before, Ares, do not underestimate me,” Poseidon chuckled.

“You old quack... going off like that to take him on by yourself.”

“I knew you’d find me. You always managed to find me.”

Ares shook his head in amused defeat. “Just don’t do it again, Uncle Don.”

“Not without your written permission. I swear,” Poseidon joked.

Joxer had attached himself once more to Ares’ side, exerting a bit of power to dry them all, so he could rest his head on a dry shoulder.

“Now what,” asked Hercules, looking back at Athena’s still body.

“Now we call Hades,” Poseidon stated firmly.

The End


End file.
